The present invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly, to a load-absorbing shock mount for securing separate members of a piece of furniture together.
Shock mounts are typically interposed between the backrest of a chair and a support arm for absorbing tensile and/or shear stress imparted by the backrest and support arm. Prior art shock mounts are typically made of rubber and have a surface which is adhesively secured to the backrest to avoid using fasteners such as screws, bolts, or the like which extend through the backrest and tend to be unattractive and uncomfortable to a user. The rubber surface is often treated with a sulfuric acid etch to enhance the bonding properties thereof. However, such a bond tends to fail with high tensile or torsional loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,764 to Pile discloses such a shock mount which is adhesively secured to the backrest of chair. The shock mount in Pile includes a pair of resilient members having an annular groove formed in a base thereof for receiving and retaining a bonding agent.